1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a container lid which includes a sensing system and a transmission system actuated to cause the container lid to move to an open position in response to a signal from the sensing system.
2. Description of the Related Art
A container including a lid which can open automatically to allow the user to throw things into the container is known and is available in the market. Such container generally includes a sensor and a motor, and the motor is installed to the container, either inside or outside.
Patent WO2006/084774 shows a waste collector including a container and a lid mounted above an opening of the container in order to close the opening. The lid opens automatically when a sensor detects an approach of an object and is driven by an electrically powered transmission assembly. The transmission assembly includes a motor mounted inside a cover disposed on a side of the lid. Further, a spring is used to cause the lid to return to an unopened position. The waste collector is characterized in that the motor is disposed outside the container, and it operates an actuating member to move upwardly and downwardly for operably moving a T member to open and close the lid.
When removing the lid from the container for the purpose of emptying trash inside the container or arranging a bag inside the container, it is difficult to carry and transport the lid in a balanced state, and the lid is likely to drop inadvertently. The lid and the motor are damaged if dropped. Furthermore, because the motor and the cover project outside the container, they are liable to be bumped easily, and the lid has an increased volumetric size, which results in an increased packaging cost.
The present invention is, therefore, intended to obviate or at least alleviate the problems encountered in the prior art.